Magic Q
Q: Can Shadow users 'feel' when the Shadow is being used by someone else, or is the only clue a Shadow power is being used the visual effect of that power? Howabout Sunkissed - can they tell, or do they simply need to infer or know? A: The only indicator of Shadow/Light use is that actual physical effect of that power. Other Shadow Touched can't sense it, and neither can Sunkissed. Some aren't even outwardly detectable, save for the supernatural effect that they might have. For example, Leap is - for all intents and purposes - mostly lacking in physical effect. The product of that effect, however, is quite obviously not normal. Auspex is another power that has little in the way of visual or physical indicator, and is difficult to detect. Q: How does Dispel work, in regards to interacting with active powers? Can the Sunkissed dispel only once per scene, or once per combat round? Can more than one Sunkissed attempt to dispel at a time? A: Use of Dispel currently depends on the skill that it is attempting to negate. In a combat scene vs. powers that need to be checked per roll, Dispel can be used per round. For example, if a Mage is using Phaseshift as a defense roll, a Cleric can attempt to counter it with Dispel. If the power isn't being used in a combat situation (such as Wildform transformation), Dispel may only be used once per scene. This is most likely something that will need to be fleshed out and streamlined a little more in the future. Q: As Dispel is a prerequiste for Serenity, can /both/ powers be used in a scene? A: Serenity is a replacement for Dispel - a "4-in-1" kind of power, as it were (which is why you need the four prereqs to start with). It's a catchall that's there for convenience. You get Serenity and you've just about earned the right to only have to roll one skill for all situations. Q: In a Dispel roll, is an ongoing Shadow power (like Wildform or Mage Shield) re-rolled, or is the initial ability roll used? A: It is rolled like a combat Attack/Defense round. If a Cleric is going to "attack" with Dispel, the Mage has to "defend" with their selected power. Q: How does Counterspell work, if there is more than one Sunkissed attempting the roll? Can it be used in concert? Does it happen within or outside the turn order? A: Akin to Dispel, Counterspell is rolled like a combat Attack/Defense round. However, unlike Dispel, Counterspell is rolled as a "defense", rather than an "attack". If, for example, a Mage +taskrolls Fireball, a Cleric can +taskroll Counterspell and negate the manifestation of the power. The result? The Fireball fizzles before launch. Though initially intended to be a "one on one" form of defense, other Clerics in the same area may roll Counterspell as well, depending on the *logic* of the action. (A Cleric standing on the otherside of the room should never be able to roll Counterspell as a reaction to something they're not actively engaged with, for example). Q: Can Shadow abilities be used as defensive skills (e.g. Shadow Walk - can it be used to dodge? Or can a Shadowcloak be summoned say, in response to getting punched?) if it makes sense, in the context of the scene, to do so? A: Absolutely. As I've stated before, the real fun in the Shadow powers is using them for things that aren't expected or obvious. The listed "Counterskills" are not the be-all and end-all of what you can roll - they're just obvious examples. You might use Leap to avoid a loosed arrow, for example, or Phaseshift to avoid being impaled on the end of the glaive. Some powers - like Shadowcloak - need to be in effect before an attack is launched, however. They're not intended to be used per defense roll. They need to be active and present before the need to counter such attacks arises. Q: To clarify: on the turn Mage Shield fails, the defending mage still takes no damage from the blow that did so? A: The Mage Shield takes the full force of an attack when it fails. The Mage takes no damage from the losing roll. It is, quite literally, "one free hit", or "one losing roll without consequence". Q: What is the limit on the number of 'concentration' abilities that can be used at a time by a single Touched or Kissed? A: Most Sunkissed powers are "snap" abilities, meaning that little preperation or concentration is required. However, a number of Shadow powers require such concentration. Technically, a Mage can maintain a number of "concentration" abilities at the same time, with the caveat being that such tests of mental will will result in a number of -2 and -3 penalties on that which they are attempting to multitask. Smart Mages will focus all of their concentration into the one power that demands it at a time, lest they become Dead Mages. Q: Certain abilities, like Anticipation and Shadow Walk, seem to imply they can be used in conjunction with other skills, especially in a combat situation. Are these skills rolled in conjunction with other ability rolls in a single combat round, or do these skills replace those skills when used offensively? A: The skills are neither rolled in conjunction with another skill, nor ever intended to be rolled offensively. Anticipation and Shadow Walk are primarily defense skills, allowing you to get out of harms way quickly and effectively (though neither are limited to the defense role). Shadow Walk is also handy for a number of different things, depending on how you use it. For example, Shadow Walk will let you both cover the ground between yourself and a Marksman *and* (mostly) avoid any arrows they might send your way in the process. With a high roll, Shadow Walk can even let you move across rivers without ever touching the water. Q: Mageblock seems to be more than just a 'nasty headache, need to sleep'. What other symptoms are there? A: If a Mage was ever under the illusion that the Shadow was just a tool to be manipulated, Mageblock is something that quickly educates them on the exact nature of what it is they're borrowing power from. Mageblock is the Shadow's way of reminding a Mage that while they may need the Shadow, the Shadow does not need them. The resulting "lesson", as it were, is a complete severeance from the arcane, akin to going cold turkey on a drug that you'd been functioning on for most of you life. Between the headaches and the wild and reality-warping hallucinations, there's a severe sensation of loss, dispair, a feeling of displacement, paranoia... and that's just the conventional cases. It varies per person, but the Shadow has no qualms about making the Mage realise just how lost they are within the ocean of darkness that is the arcane. Q: If there's no updraft in an outdoors area, could a Transmuter still, say, use Leap, do one of those acrobatic skiff-moves off of a tree, and then glide away on Wings of Heresy? A: That would be an excellent use of imagination, and entirely permissable. One could also use Levitation to ascend to much higher altitudes than Leap can attain and then switch to Wings of Heresy for some recreational gliding, too! Though a Mage would be better served doing such things in areas with low population counts, lest the locals greet them with pointy shafts of wood. Q: Does using a 'concentration' ability of either Light or Shadow infer a difficulty penalty for subsequent rolls of /different/ powers, or does the power need to be rolled /again/ in the event another power is used to maintain it? A: As previously stated, 'concentration' abilities incur penalties when used in conjunction with other powers that also have a mental demand. The ability itself only needs to be rolled once in a non-combat scene to gauge the effectiveness of the manifestation. It needs to be rolled per-round (usually in defense) in a combat scene. Q: Though many shadow skills say in the power, is it possible to get a quick summary of which abilities are 'permanant once active' (as Wildform has been ruled) and which are 'concentration'. A: I'm not going to go through each skill. The previous answer to the question above this should shed a lot of light on which are which, and when are which, as it were. Q: Do you take damage when an attack roll, for the first time, is greater than a Wings of Faith defense roll? A: Like the Mage Shield question and answer, a Cleric does not take damage when the Wings of Faith defense roll fails them. (Else, what would be the point of the skill?) Q: If no, is there a minimum threshhold to Wings of Faith? A: As a general rule of thumb, a skill level of Fair should generally be present on your +sheet before you start posing any physical attributes of the skill outside of combat. In combat, the level of skill generally dictates how long the Wings of Faith will serve you, or if they'll even manifest at all. (Rolling a Terrible, for example, is likely to not create wings of any substantial force enough to deflect an attack.) Q: What does Virtue do? A: At the moment, nothing. It's currently a placeholder. I had an idea, and then I forgot the idea, and then I remember the idea, and then I deemed the idea to be lame. Q: Holy Aura states that it has an effect on those of "devout alignment" when used actively. What about those who aren't? Are there any effects besides intimidation equivalents? Noticeable results? A: Holy Aura states that it grants a Cleric "a persistent aura of devout serenity". It doesn't state that it only has an effect on those of "devout alignment". You've read it wrong. Be that as it may, one who is "evil" but also Sunkissed may be able to trick people into thinking they're devout and serving the greater good by use of Holy Aura. Q: Can Fleet of Foot also make you run faster, or just impersonate Errol Flynn? A: Fleet of Foot can make you run faster as well as do crazy stuff like jump up onto the end of a spear and run down the length of the shaft before using someone's head as a step to spring off of them into a jump that sees you land several paces behind them. Yep. Q: Does the Counterspell skill only work if the mage is using the spell on your person? A: No. You can Counterspell any *directed* use of magic, providing that your character has IC reason to. One of the annoyances of the Brewing Storm finale and a few other instances was (as stated in another post) that a few characters were using their Sunkissed skills as automatic triggers, rather than as actual skills being used from an IC perspective. I'll explain what I mean by this by using the Shields skill. If you're in a scene and two other people in the scene start a fight with each other, it would be pretty dumb to +taskroll Shields when you're not part of that fight, and not defending yourself from anything. It would be even sillier to +taskroll Shields when your character isn't even looking in the direction of the fight, and/or when they're on the other side of the room. The same goes for Counterspell, Dispel, and Silence. If your character isn't aware that a Mage is using the Shadow, if your character can't see a Mage use the Shadow, or if the power that the Mage is using is a subtle one that is hard to detect, +taskrolling a counterskill to it is tantamount to Metagaming. Why? You're using the coded OOC indication of a skill being rolled and then acting on it ICly. And that's bad! Q: When exactly is it appropriate to use Dispel, as opposed to Counterspell? A: Counterspell is used to counteract a directed power, such as Fireball or Magic Missiles. You roll it as a defense to prevent the Mage from actually being able to use their power. The difference between Counterspell and another defense skill (such as Shields is that your character doesn't have to be actively engaged with the Mage at the time of use. They just need an IC awareness that directed magic is being used. Dispel is used to negate an active effect, such as those of Wildform and that of Wings of Heresy. Q: What is the advantage of "Fleet of Foot"? Aside from a nifty RP effect, it seems pointless from a practicality stand-point since it's used in place of a dexterity roll, which is much cheaper XP-wise and can be raised above great. A: If you only see Fleet of Foot as a Dexterity replacement, then you have a very narrow view of what the skill can be used for. I'm not going to elaborate. These are things people need to explore themselves. I will say that Fleet of Foot can do everything that Dexterity can do, and much more, especially in situations where Dexterity might not be available. Q: How do we get the "Serenity" skill, as two of the listed prerequisites needed to accquire it no longer exist? A: I thought I'd fixed that, when actually I'd only fixed the prerequisite code. The +sinfo file has since been updated. Category:Chiaroscuro Staff Announcements